Total Drama SEGA
by D The Crafting-Hedgehog
Summary: NOTE: I only own one character in this series. Fourteen characters are stranded on G.U.N Island- A desolated island from Sonic Adventure 2. The campers must survive several challenges that lay ahead, and coping with each other, meaning sparks can fly. It's hosted none other by Sonic himself, & who goes off? YOU decide by reviewing! All characters have been selected in the reviews!


**Total Drama SEGA: Chapter 1- Prologue And Introduction Videos**

**G.U.N**** ISLAND- 10:20 AM.**

**"Hi. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, world-renowned mascot of SEGA; and have I got a great show for you! I'm trapping fourteen characters on an certain island that's been in a mainstream game of mine, Sonic Adventure 2(Battle)! This island hosts the stages Metal Harbour, Green Forest, White Jungle, Iron Gate, and many more! It used to be G.U.N's base; but they moved due to the explosion. The island's nature took over and grew over the destroyed areas, making it bright and fresh, leaving new paths to discover!"**

**"The characters will be halved into two categories- Official Characters and Fan Characters. I've already asked seven of my closest friends to make it, but YOU can make six characters and i'll put the best entries in with an audition video! The reason why it's six is because we've already got a fan character packing up and arriving here. Now, enough about me. Let's watch the audition videos!"**

* * *

><p><strong>VIDEO 1: Miles 'Tails' Prower<strong>

A golden-furred coloured fox was recording himself in his lab. Behind him were a few experimental inventions. He started speaking in front of the recording camera. "Uh... Hi..." Tails began. "I'm Tails. That's what they all call me... I help Sonic and the gang with being a hero and letting him use one of my greatest inventions yet- The Enerbeam. It's still in beta testing, but hopefully should be ready by fall. Anyway, I was called to appear on the show because I'm like a mandatory structure for Sonic. I guess that's all I can say about me... See you on the show!" Tails said, grabbing his bags and running off to the cab outside his lab as he finished recording and uploaded it to the official TDS website.

* * *

><p><strong>Video 2: Knuckles The Echidna<strong>

"I am the guardian of the Master Emerald. If you don't know who I am, then you aren't in the know. My name is Knuckles The Echidna. I help Sonic out being the muscle in some of his adventures..." A red echidna with a white bowing line on his chest. "My hobbies are protecting, helping out people, and finding my lost race. That's all for now, but be sure to check me out on the show!" Knucles said, uploading his video to the website and getting his bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Video 3: Shadow The Hedgehog<strong>

"Need I say anything here? I am Shadow, tHe ultimate life form, and a close ally of Sonic. I first met him on the Island, having a fight. We all went into space, and I fell to Mobius, presuming me dead. An android took my place giving him 'recurring amnesia' at times. But the real me eventually showed up and took care of things. My hobbies are walking, using the powers of Chaos, and cookery. That's right. Cookery." Shadow explained, finishing his recording. He ran over to a nearby Chaos Emerald and teleported himself and his luggage from his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Video 4: Scourge The Hedgehog<strong>

"Hail to the king... 'Cause I'm him." Scourge began. "You can call me the rough one, the evil side to the show. I'm a bad guy, and I take pride in what I do. Think wrong and you won't be able to hear the end of the torture I could put you through. Anyway, my hobbies are causing madness and chaos, being a leader, and flirtin' with ladies~!" Scourge explained, uploading the video and shutting his laptop off.

* * *

><p><strong>Video 5: Amy Rose the Hedgehog<strong>

"Hello, viewers! My name's Amy Rose, and you should know who I am." Amy started, winking a little. "I'm the cute girl who's a little clueless at times, and MOSTLY being the one who gets kidnapped! My hobbies are being loyal to Sonic, trying to marry Sonic, and Sonikku!" Amy said, uploading the file and running off with her luggage.

* * *

><p><strong>Video 6: Rosy 'The Rascal' Hedgehog<strong>

"Heeeellllllooooo! I'm your worst nightmare, Rosy Rascal; the insanely, mad, crazy one who'll stop at NOTHING to pulverise my targets! My hobbies are SMASHING THINGS, CRASHING THINGS, AND MY HAMMER!" Rosy cried insanely, showing a big green hammer with green spikes on both ends. She then smashed the computer camera, and quickly uploaded the video calmly before running off madly with her luggage.

* * *

><p><strong>Video 7: Silver The Hedgehog<strong>

"Hello. I am sending this from the future in the city. My name is Silver The Hedgehog, and I was on the hunt for the Iblis Trigger, but I had it all wrong. He was a good guy. Unlike the rest of my buds, I can't keep up with them in a race... But I make up for it with Psychokinesis. My hobbies are protecting the city, travelling in time, and taking care of good citizens! Now, I bid you farewell. CHRONOS CONTROL!" Silver cried, leaving a blue flash, ending and uploading the video.

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, that's the Official Characters' audition videos. They'll be arriving soon, but don't go anywhere! They'll arrive the next time we air, on Total! DRAMA! SEGAAAA!"<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon. Until then, why don't you go and submit a character by using this following form!**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Species: **

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Hobbies & Hates:**

**Crush(es): **


End file.
